Present Meets Future One-shots
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Stories that take place before, during, or after (but mostly after) "Present Meets Future". Chapter story!
1. The Wish

(A/N: On deviantART, this is a songfic. On this site, I edited out the song. This is the story leading up to when Annabeth went to the past and met up with George, Molly, Summer, and Max. I hope you still enjoy it, song or no song.)

It was nighttime on the outskirts of Petropolis, where we see a run-down orphanage, where most of the children are trying to sleep on the uncomfortable beds in a cold room. However, one orphan (a dalmatian named Annabeth) opened her window in order to get a better look at the stars. As she looked at the starry sky, she thought about how some of the kids would sometimes wish upon a star, hoping for better things. It couldn't hurt to try.

"I wish that I could get out of this place forever!" Annabeth said before closing the window and trying to get some sleep.

 **The next morning...**

Annabeth woke up and opened her window to find out what had gone on. She thought she heard something strange last night while she was asleep, but she didn't know what, 'cause it was too dark to see what it was.

Upon looking out the window, she saw what looked like a phone booth outside the building, but at the top were the words "Time Machine", and they were done up in fancy writing.

"What the...?" Annabeth said as she quickly dressed and hurried outside, past the ol' bag who ran the orphanage.

Then Annabeth was outside, and she quickly got into the machine.

"Wow, so this is a time machine?" Annabeth asked herself as she looked around the interior. She figured she might as well go to the past, 'cause if she went into the future, chances were she'd still be living in that orphanage.

The machine stayed where it was, but Annabeth found herself in some building, where she met with 4 kids who were around her age, and they claimed that she was in the past, but they were from the future that Annabeth was from!

Annabeth stayed with the group and had adventures with these kids (George, Molly, Summer, and Max), and she became fast friends with them, as well as the other kids that showed up later on. And when the kids went back to the future, Annabeth got her wish of being adopted, so she never had to go back to that orphanage again.

The End

Well, that's the story, but I'm sure you're wondering how that time machine showed up. Was it left by the Wishing Star, or did someone leave it there? I might explain that in a future story. Either way, I hope you still enjoyed this story!


	2. Late Night Mayhem

(A/N: This story started out as a quickie chapter (requested by **XxKaiotasticxX** ) in one of the "Present Meets Future" stories on FanFiction. I decided to re-do it as a one-shot that takes place after "Present Meets Future". Hope it's still good.)

It was early evening in the city of Petropolis, and the Chameleon was mad. Earlier that day, he was in the middle of stealing something, but when T.U.F.F. showed up, he was thrashed by Max. Max was so fast, the Chameleon wasn't able to stop him. Now he was recovering from the beating he received.

"Oh, how was I supposed to know it was "Bring Your Kid To Work Day"? More importantly, how was I supposed to know that Agents Puppy and Katswell adopted 2 more kids and brought them all to work?!" the Chameleon grumped. He was really unhappy about the beating he received. In fact, he was so unhappy, he decided to put an end to that problem once and for all.

"I know how to prevent him from doing this again. I can trap him under glass and blow him up with a cat-atomic bomb. Just like I tried to do with Agent Katswell all those years ago!" said the Chameleon. Then he realized that going over there right now would be a stupid move.

"I'm going to have to do this when they're asleep. If I go over there now, I won't be going to jail; I'll be going to the morgue." the Chameleon said.

 **Later that night, at 11:30 p.m...**

The Chameleon got to Dudley and Kitty's house, and he snuck in through the living room window. Once inside, he looked for the kids, and it didn't take long for him to find the room where the children were sleeping. As soon as he found Max, the villain pulled him out of his bed and stuffed him into a sack. To his relief, he didn't wake up! Then the Chameleon left the house, ready to carry out his evil plan.

 **At 12:00 midnight...**

Kitty awoke, and when she looked at the clock, she was surprised to find that it was midnight.

"I suppose I could get a glass of water and check on the kids." Kitty said to herself. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get her water, and then she went to check on the kids. After a quick look, Kitty noticed that one bed was empty, and it didn't take long for her to realize that Max was missing. She searched the whole house with a flashlight, but she didn't find Max. After 15 minutes of searching, Kitty realized that Dudley might be able to find him with his bloodhound nose. Kitty ran back to the bedroom she and Dudley shared.

"Dudley, get up!" Kitty said, shaking her husband, trying to wake him up.

"Huh? What?" Dudley asked as he woke up and saw Kitty's eyes glowing in the dark.

"Dudley, I need your help." Kitty told him.

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked, concerned.

"It's Max! He's missing! He wasn't in bed, and I can't find him anywhere in the house!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Are you sure? Don't you think that maybe he went back to bed?" Dudley asked.

The couple hurried to the kids' room, but Max still wasn't there. However, Dudley's bloodhound nose picked up something.

"Dudley, what is it?" Kitty asked.

"Max has been kidnapped." Dudley answered.

"Kidnapped?! Who did it?!" Kitty asked, ready to destroy the villain that did it.

"I'll give you 3 guesses." Dudley said.

Kitty thought about what happened the previous day (it's after midnight now, so it's a new day), how Max thrashed one of the villains, and the villain was none other than...

"The Chameleon! He's not going to get away with this!" Kitty swore as she hurried back to her and Dudley's room and put on the outfit she laid out before going to sleep last night.

"I'd better go with you." Dudley said.

"No, Dudley! Someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on the kids, and I think it should be you." Kitty said.

"But the kids are pre-teens, and they can take care of themselves. Plus, you're in no fit state to look for Max." Dudley said.

"Dudley, Max was obviously kidnapped while he and the rest of the kids were deep in sleep. And it's best I go search for him, for you know how I worry about the kids. I'd also feel more relieved knowing that you're here, keeping an eye on the rest of the kids, 'cause I'm worried sick now, and I'll die from worry if I don't go find him." Kitty said.

"Fine. Just contact me when you've found him." Dudley said, putting on his wrist-com, indicating she contact him by that so the ringing phone wouldn't wake the children from their slumber.

"Thank you, Dudley." Kitty said, and she and her husband shared a quick kiss before she hurried outside and got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

 **A short while later...**

Kitty figured that the Chameleon most likely would've taken Max back to his lair. She drove to the Chameleon's house as fast as she could. Once there, she snuck in very quietly, which wasn't easy, due to her extreme worry.

It was when Kitty found the villain that she received the shock of her life. Max was unconscious, trapped under glass, and the Chameleon said, "One more time, and he's history!"

"MAXIE!" Kitty screamed. She leaped at the Chameleon and beat him senseless. From the looks of it, Kitty wouldn't let him get away with hurting her adopted child. Once the Chameleon was unable to do anything, Kitty slapped the cuffs on him, looked at her unconscious child, and started to cry.

"Oh, Maxie... Mommy's so sorry..." Kitty sobbed, worried that she had failed him. She was so upset, she didn't see him wake up. When Max saw her, he was alarmed to see her so upset, and he yelled out, "MOM!"

"Maxie?" Kitty asked, looking around with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Max asked from under the glass.

"Max, you're okay! Oh, thank goodness!" Kitty exclaimed. She quickly broke the glass and freed Max. Then she picked him up and covered his face with kisses as she cried tears of joy.

"I'm okay, Mom. Please don't cry." Max said.

"I'm just so relieved that you're not..." Kitty said, but she was unable to finish that sentence. She hugged Max closer to her.

"I know, Mom. I know." Max said, returning the hug.

"Let's go home." Kitty said.

"What about him?" Max asked, pointing at the Chameleon.

"Right. Let's take care of him, first." Kitty said, and she threw the villain into the back of the T.U.F.F Mobile.

After contacting Dudley to let him know that she found Max and that he was alright (much to Dudley's great relief), mother and son hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, where Max promptly fell asleep, leaning against Kitty. Their first stop was Petropolis Prison, where they dropped off the Chameleon. Then they went home. When they got back, Kitty picked him up, carried him inside, and put him back in his bed. Then Kitty changed back into her pajamas, and she and Dudley went back to bed to get what sleep they could until the alarm went off.

The End

That's the story. I hope it was okay.


	3. Remembering Atin

(A/N: Okay, here's a story where the kids remember Atin. This story was requested by **Adenn666**. Here we go!)

It was a nice Saturday morning in the city of Petropolis. At Dudley and Kitty's house, everyone was up and about. Right now, Dudley and the children were in the den, and Dudley was going to play a game for the kids.

"So, what game are you going to play?" George asked.

"How about a "Sonic" game?" Dudley suggested.

"Yeah!" the kids said, as they liked Sonic the Hedgehog. But that's when they remembered something, and they quietly gasped in surprise.

"Kids, what's the matter?" Dudley asked.

"Well, during our trip to the past, we met someone from Sonic's world." Molly said.

"You did? Was it Sonic himself, or one of his friends? TELL ME!" Dudley yelled.

"It was Atin." Summer replied.

"Who's Atin?" Dudley asked.

"He's Sonic and Amy's future son, but he looks a lot like Shadow." said Max.

"So Sonic did return Amy's feelings! I thought he would! Besides, Atin is one lucky kid if he's got Sonic for a dad." Dudley said.

"He wasn't exactly happy about having Sonic as a dad." Annabeth said.

"What? Why not?" Dudley asked.

"Eggman attacked their home, and Atin thinks that Sonic and Amy left him to die, but Shadow rescued him." Summer explained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kitty asked as she entered the den.

"The kids said that they met Sonic and Amy's future son when they traveled to the past." Dudley said, and he told Kitty what the kids told him.

"I know for a fact that Sonic and Amy wouldn't leave their own child to die if Eggman attacked. Perhaps he destroyed the house before Sonic or Amy could get him out, and they probably assumed the worst." Kitty said.

"Why didn't we tell him that?" Annabeth asked.

"Mom is better at explaining things." George told her.

"Oh, we weren't supposed to tell anyone who Atin's parents are!" Molly gasped.

"That was in the past! Besides, Mom and Dad are the only people we told." Max said.

"But we shouldn't have done that!" Summer said.

"Maybe our memory of him caused the truth to come out." George said.

"Kids, if Atin ever does show up in the future, we won't tell him that you told us." Kitty said.

At this news, the kids sighed in relief. Then Dudley started playing "Sonic Adventure 2: Battle" on the Nintendo GameCube, and Kitty and the kids happily watched.

The End

Hope it was good.


	4. A Fun Halloween

(A/N: Here's a little Halloween story requested by **edger230** , and special thanks to **Adenn666** for permission to use his OC, Atin. Okay, now to start this fic!)

It was evening on October 31st in the city of Petropolis. Everyone knew that it was Halloween, and kids were ready to go trick-or-treating! Speaking of kids, let's go to Dudley and Kitty's house, since they have kids who are looking forward to trick-or-treating tonight!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, the kids were in the living room, dressed in their costumes and holding the buckets for their candy, obviously ready to go trick-or-treating. George was dressed as "Iron Mutt", Molly was dressed like her mother, Summer was wearing a purple princess gown with a little silver tiara made of plastic, Max was dressed like a knight in shining armor, and Annabeth was dressed like Princess Tiana from Disney's "The Princess & The Frog" (not Tiana's frog-form).

"When are we gonna get going?" George asked.

"When Mom and Dad say so." Max told him.

"I hope it's soon." Summer said.

"Don't worry. It will be soon." Molly assured her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired of waiting. Maybe we should tell Mom and Dad to hurry up." Annabeth suggested.

The kids thought this was a pretty good idea, but suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the kids had to shield their eyes. When they looked again, there stood Atin.

"ATIN!" the kids shouted, surprised to see him.

"What the-?! I'm back here again?!" Atin said, noticing the kids. (A/N: For those of you who haven't read the "Present Meets Future" stories, Max, Annabeth, and Atin make their debut in those stories, so you might wanna read those stories to learn about them.)

"Obviously. But this time, you're in the future." Summer told him.

"Nice. So what's the occasion?" asked Atin, seeing his friends' attire.

"It's Halloween!" George told him.

"Hallo- _what_?!" Atin asked.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Molly asked.

"Well, no..." said Atin.

"It happens October 31st. You get to dress up and go trick-or-treating." Max explained.

"How do you trick-or-treat?" Atin asked.

"It's simple. You go to the people who give out the candy and say 'trick-or-treat'. Then they give you a piece of candy. Our candy goes in these buckets we're holding." said Annabeth.

"Sounds like fun, but I have to get back to Mobius." said Atin.

"Aww, can't you come with us?" the kids asked.

Atin decided that it wouldn't hurt, so he said, "Okay, I'll go with ya, but I'm just gonna watch you guys trick-or-treat. And then I'll go back to Mobius."

So the kids went to tell Dudley and Kitty about this, and they were more than surprised to meet Atin. Atin said that he was just going to observe (he really didn't wanna trick-or-treat), and then everyone hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

Before long, they were at the mall (where you can do some good trick-or-treating), and at the entrance to every store, someone would be there, giving candy to the trick-or-treaters. And the kids got to do their trick-or-treating.

 **1 hour later...**

They finally got done trick-or-treating, so it was time to go home. But Dudley and Kitty quickly remembered Atin, who wanted to go back to his homeworld.

"I know two somebodies who can help with that." said Kitty. So they drove to Keswick and Claire's house (while the kids shared some of their Halloween candy with Atin).

At Keswick and Claire's, Dudley and Kitty told the couple what happened. Lucky for Atin, Keswick and Claire had a dimensional portal in the basement, and they got it set up.

When the dimensional portal was ready, Atin quickly got into the dimensional portal, which took him back to Mobius before you could say "hi-gee-gee"!

 **On Mobius...**

"Well, that was fun." said Atin, happy to be back on Mobius, although he did enjoy seeing his friends. But since he was home, Atin went to find his mentor, Shadow, and reflect on what had happened back in Petropolis.

 **In Petropolis...**

"Tonight was pretty cool." George said as Dudley and Kitty drove home.

"Sure was. We got to see Atin again." said Annabeth, resting against George.

"It was nice seeing him here in the future for a change." Max said.

"Yeah..." said Molly sleepily. Max held her close as she fell asleep.

"But Halloween is over now." said Summer. Still, it was a Halloween the kids would always remember.

The End

Okay, when I first wrote this, it had been a while since I've written a story with Atin in it, so I was feeling a little rusty. I hope I did a good enough job, though.


	5. Heroic Kids

(A/N: Okay, this fic was requested by **edger230**. I hope you all enjoy it.)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. The villains didn't seem to be up to anything, but that probably had to do with the fact that the T.U.F.F. agents were on the job today. Speaking of the T.U.F.F. agents, let's go see what they're doing!

At T.U.F.F., the agents were all busy, and because it was summertime, the kids were there, too. Surprisingly enough, Blossom, Atin, and Emily had shown up in the future, and now the kids were all talking about their adventures in the past. Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Claire were all in the break room, enjoying their break.

Suddenly, a small object showed up in the room. The object was small, round, and black.

"A bomb!" Dudley screamed.

"It can't be. There's no f-f-fuse on it." Keswick said, picking up the object and examining it.

Then the object started to emit a thick, black smoke, and it must've been some kind of sleeping gas, for in a matter of seconds, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Claire were out cold.

"That actually worked!" a familiar voice said. And then Snaptrap, the Chameleon, Birdbrain, Jack Rabbit, and Jerkbait came out of their hiding places and stuffed the unconscious agents into a sack. (A/N: I know. Snaptrap reformed, so why is he doing this? We'll get to that.)

"Maybe you'll have some more respect for me now, right?" Jerkbait said (obviously, the bomb was his idea).

"No. You're still a whiny jerk, and we will never show you any kind of respect." said Birdbrain.

"I don't even want to do this stupid crime. I promised to reform when Snappy was a week old." Snaptrap said.

"Too bad. I talked you into it, so you might as well go along with it." Jerkbait smirked.

"I hate you." Snaptrap said.

"Will you two shut up and follow us out of here already?!" Jack asked, getting annoyed with Snaptrap and the whiny jerk.

So the villains escaped, leaving a note on the floor.

Later, the kids went to the break room to check on their parents, but all they saw was a note.

"What's this?" said Atin, and he picked up the note. The note read:

 _Ha ha ha! We got 4 of the best T.U.F.F. agents trapped, and there's nothing you can do to rescue them, so you'll never ever see them again._

 _Hate, Snaptrap, the Chameleon, Birdbrain, Jack Rabbit, and Jerkbait_

"No way! Snaptrap reformed when Snappy came!" said Molly.

"Maybe the other villains talked him into doing this." Annabeth said.

"Who is Jerkbait?" asked Blossom.

"The biggest jerk in the galaxy. He makes the meanest villains seem nice." said George.

"Well, that's not good." said Emily.

"We have other things to worry about right now! Our parents are in trouble!" said Tyler.

"He's r-r-right! Who knows what the b-b-bad guys are d-d-doing to our p-p-parents?" Ariel said, worried about her parents.

"We'd better let the Chief know." said Lisa.

So the kids ran to the Chief's office and showed him the note.

"Well, they haven't won yet. I've seen you kids training every now and again, and your friends look more than capable. You can take the villains down!" the Chief said.

" _Us_?! Are you sure we can handle all 5 of them?!" asked Summer.

"We can! Just look at the things we did in the past!" Max reminded her.

"He's right! We can do this!" said Atin.

"All right, agents-to-be! Get out there and stop the bad guys!" the Chief said.

"In the name of T.U.F.F., we'll do it, Chief!" the kids said, saluting the Chief before heading out.

"Now where do you think the villains would hide our parents?" asked Nate.

"Well, Snaptrap isn't a bad guy anymore, so they wouldn't be at D.O.O.M. They might be at a different villain's place." said George.

"I know how to find out which villain's hide-out is the right one." said Atin.

"Right!" the kids said. Atin performed Chaos Control, and they ended up at Birdbrain's lair.

"This is Birdbrain's lair." said Molly, recognizing the place.

"What if our parents aren't here?" said Lisa.

"Who?" a familiar voice asked. The kids spun around to see that it was Owl, one of Birdbrain's henchmen.

"Our parents." Tyler answered.

"Where?" asked another familiar voice. The kids saw Bat, another one of Birdbrain's henchmen.

"We don't know if they're here or not." said Summer.

"They're not. They're over at Jerkbait's lair, which looks like a big rat-hole on the side of the road." said Zippy, Birdbrain's hummingbird side-kick.

"We know where that is. Thanks!" Ariel said.

"Lead the way!" Emily said, and the kids led their friends to Jerkbait's rat-hole.

When they got to Jerkbait's rat-hole, the kids found their parents, bound but not gagged.

"Mom! Dad!" yelled George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Nate, Lisa, Tyler, and Ariel.

"Children!" gasped Claire.

"Oh, would you look at this?! The kids are here to try and rescue their parents. Too bad they can't do it." said Jerkbait.

"I wouldn't underestimate 'em if I were you..." Snaptrap said.

"Snaptrap's right. The kids know how to fight, and they're good." Kitty said.

"Come on. They're just kids. What could they possibly do to- OOH!" Jack started, only to be cut off when Blossom socked him in the gut as hard as she could. She must've been pretty strong, because Jack doubled over in pain, clutching his gut.

"See what happens when you u-u-underestimate them?" Keswick asked.

"Let's get 'em!" the villains said.

"I'd like to see you try." said Annabeth, and she made herself and all the kids invisible.

Snaptrap was trying to get out, but he still got his butt kicked pretty good before he got out.

The remaining villains all had trouble trying to get a hold of the kids, and it wasn't easy. They had to wait until they were attacked in order to grab the kid, but as soon as they were attacked, they were in too much pain to grab a child.

"You might as well give up before the kids go too far." Dudley told the villains.

Eventually, the villains had no choice but to give up, and the kids freed their parents, who took the villains (all but Snaptrap, that is) to jail.

When everyone went back to T.U.F.F., the Chief congratulated the children on a job well done, and then Blossom, Atin, and Emily returned to where they were supposed to be. Still, the kids taught the villains a lesson, and the villains would never capture the T.U.F.F. agents again.

The End

Well, I hope it turned out okay.


	6. Dream

(A/N: Here's a little fic that **XxKaiotasticxX** requested. It features Molly and Max during the PMF adventure (shortly before Annabeth came). Let's see how this went.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. At Kitty's apartment, Kitty was asleep in bed, and her future triplets, George, Molly, and Summer, were all snug in their sleeping bags. However, one sleeping bag was empty; that of Max, a future child who was a friend to the triplets.

At this moment, Molly was tossing and turning, as she was having a nightmare. In it, she was in terrible trouble, and Max was going to sacrifice himself to save her.

"NO!" Molly exclaimed as she woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room, breathing heavily. It was really dark, but since she's a cat, her eyes glowed in the dark, and she could see that Max's sleeping bag was empty.

"Where is he?" Molly whispered, frightened. Just then, she heard the door to the room creak, and when Molly looked in that direction, she saw Max!

Filled with relief, Molly jumped out of her sleeping bag and screamed, "MAX!" Max slammed the door shut in surprise, but he was in for a real surprise when Molly jumped him and covered his face in kisses.

"Whoa, whoa! Molly, what's wrong?" Max asked, surprised by her actions.

"Oh, Max, it was awful!" Molly cried.

"What was?" Max asked.

"I had a terrifying nightmare that you sacrificed yourself to save me!" Molly said, almost in tears.

"Molly, I promise, no matter what kind of trouble we're in, I'll never leave your side. Ever." Max said.

"Cross your heart?" Molly asked.

"Cross my heart." Max replied.

"I love you." Molly told him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too." Max told her. Then he realized that George and Summer were still asleep, and he said, "Your brother and sister must be heavy sleepers. I thought they would've woken up when you screamed."

"Every now and again do they sleep like rocks. This is one of those times." Molly replied.

"I'll say." Max responded.

"But the good thing is that George can't do that chant. It really gets on my nerves." Molly said.

"Mine, too." Max said.

"Perhaps we should go back to bed." Molly said with a yawn.

"Good idea." Max said, and they got back into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. This time, Molly had a sweet dream, and Max dreamed about her.

The End

Okay, a sweet little fic, all finished up. I hope you liked it.


	7. Annabeth's Birthday

(A/N: Here's a little story requested by **edger230**. Enjoy!)

It was a nice morning in the city of Petropolis. It's a little after 6:30 a.m., but I already know that the T.U.F.F agents are off today. Let's head on over to Dudley and Kitty's house, for the kids might be up at this hour.

At Dudley and Kitty's house, Annabeth was up and about, dressed for the day. She went to the den and decided to play a Nintendo game while she waited for everyone else to get up.

Sometime later, George, Molly, Summer, and Max came downstairs and found Annabeth in the den, playing Nintendo.

"Morning, Annabeth." Summer greeted her adopted sister.

"Morning. Do you guys know what today is?" Annabeth asked.

"Happy birthday, lovely." George said.

"That's right, George. You remembered!" Annabeth said.

"Of course I did. I'm good at remembering this stuff." George said.

"Happy birthday!" Molly, Summer, and Max chimed in.

"Thanks, guys." Annabeth said.

At 7:00 that morning, Dudley and Kitty came downstairs. They were dressed for the day, and they found the kids in the den.

"How long have you guys been up?" Kitty asked.

"For a while." Molly said.

"Mom, Dad, do you guys know what today is?" Annabeth asked.

Dudley and Kitty thought for a moment, and then Kitty said, "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yup." Annabeth smiled.

"Well, let's see to it that you have the GREATEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Dudley said.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

It was a great day. That afternoon, their friends came over, and they played games, enjoyed cake and ice cream, and Annabeth loved the presents she received.

That night, after the kids were ready for bed, Dudley and Kitty came in, and the kids were expecting their good-night hugs and kisses. However...

"Annabeth, it appears that we forgot to give you a couple of presents today." said Kitty.

"You did? Let me see 'em!" Annabeth said, a little surprised that she'd missed some presents.

"Well, here's one of them." Dudley said, handing Annabeth what looked like a picture frame. Annabeth looked and saw that a picture was already in the frame. The picture showed a happy couple, and that couple happened to be her birth parents. From the nightmares she had, she knew that the people in the picture were her birth parents.

"No way..." Annabeth gasped, completely stunned.

"Sweetie, what is it?" George asked, sounding concerned as he looked in Annabeth's direction.

"The couple in this picture. They're... my parents." Annabeth said. That was enough to get the other kids to come over and take a look.

"That's not all." Kitty said. She pulled out a piece of paper and added, "This is your birth certificate."

"Wow..." said Annabeth as she looked at it.

"It told us your last name." Dudley said.

"What is Annabeth's last name?" Max asked.

"It's 'Kendrick', according to my birth certificate." said Annabeth.

"We also learned the names of your parents. Your dad's name was Spencer, and your mother's name was Amanda." Kitty said. (A/N: My actual name is Amanda.)

"(sigh) I miss my parents so much. I never even got to know them..." Annabeth said, tears springing to her eyes as she thought about her birth parents.

"We know." Dudley said as he hugged Annabeth to him.

"When I landed in that orphanage with that... that nasty ol' bat yelling at me every hour of the day and night... I... I just felt as though I didn't deserve to be happy." Annabeth said, getting even more upset. Kitty reached over and gently rubbed Annabeth's back, trying to calm her down.

"But... then I found that phone booth outside the orphanage one morning, and it turned out to be a time machine that led me to the past, and to you guys." Annabeth said.

"Are you saying that the time machine wasn't there before?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. I'm still wondering how it got there." Annabeth replied.

"You don't suppose her parents sent it?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"How could they send it to me?! They were already dead!" Annabeth reminded him.

"Sweetheart, ghosts have otherworldly powers, and it's possible that they knew you were suffering, and they sent the time machine to help you out." Kitty explained. (A/N: Told ya it would come up in a future story, but we still have no concrete proof. I need to think about this one.)

"Oh. You really think so?" Annabeth wondered aloud as she looked at the picture of her parents again.

"I know so. You're still their daughter, after all, and I know for a fact that they're watching over you." Kitty said.

"That's a comforting thought." said Annabeth as she set the picture of her parents on the bedside table.

"Good night." Dudley and Kitty said. They kissed her and the rest of the kids good night, wished them sweet dreams, and then went to bed for the night.

The End

Wow, we learned more about Annabeth in this story, didn't we?


	8. The Little Problem

(A/N: Okay, this fic was requested by **XxKaiotasticxX** , and I hope I did a good job on it. Here we go!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. But tonight isn't an ordinary night. That's because there's a meteor shower going on, and I'm pretty sure everyone's outside, watching it. If I remember correctly, Dudley, Kitty, and their children are watching it! Let's go see!

Sure enough, Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth are outside, watching the meteor shower.

"Wow, it's amazing!" said Summer.

"It's incredible." George said.

"I think it's cool that we get to see it." Molly said.

"Yeah!" Annabeth said.

Just then, a beam of light hit Max from behind, and it turned him into a baby. This didn't go unnoticed, 'cause Summer thought she saw something, and she was quite alarmed when she saw that something happened to Max.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked.

"Max got hit by a beam of light, and look what happened to him!" Summer said, catching the attention of her siblings, who were shocked to see what happened.

"Who turned Max into a baby?!" Molly said, upset that Max had been turned into a baby. However, she couldn't help thinking, " _Awww. He's so cute like this_."

"A beam of light hit him and turned him into a baby!" Summer explained.

"Excuse me for a moment." Kitty said. She went inside and called Keswick.

"Hello?" Keswick said as he answered the phone.

"Keswick, it's Kitty. You didn't happen to use the Young Gun on Max, did you?" Kitty asked.

"No. Claire and I m-m-made some modifications to the Young Gun, but we didn't t-t-test it on Max." Keswick replied.

"As a matter of fact, we didn't get to test it at all. We were going to after we took a break. However, when our break was over, the Young Gun was missing! The kids hadn't gone near it, and it didn't just get up and walk away, so someone must've stolen it." Claire said, having overheard her husband.

"Oh, okay." said Kitty. After ending the conversation, Kitty went back out and told Dudley and the kids that she knew that the only thing that could turn Max into a baby again was the Young Gun. Keswick said that he and Claire made some modifications to it, but it was stolen before they could test it.

"Who do you think could've done it?" Dudley asked.

The family thought for a moment, and then they said in unison, "Birdbrain."

Before they went to confront Birdbrain, they realized that they couldn't bring Max along with them. So they went to Peg's house.

"Can I help you?" Peg asked when she saw Dudley, Kitty, and their children on her doorstep.

"Could you watch over Max for us?" Kitty asked.

"Of course, but why am I watching over him and only him?" Peg asked.

"Well..." Molly said, and she showed Peg what happened to Max.

"Are you saying he got turned into a baby?" Peg said, looking shocked.

"Kinda..." said Annabeth.

"Okay. I'll watch over him while you go take down whoever did this." Peg said as she carried Max into the house.

Then the family went to Birdbrain's lair.

"Birdbrain, you're in big trouble." George said.

"In big trouble for what? I didn't do anything." Birdbrain said.

"You turned Max into a baby." Summer said.

"I didn't do it." Birdbrain said.

"Well, somebody did, and it had to be you." Molly said.

"It wasn't me." Birdbrain said.

"He's right. He was here all day, trying to come up with an evil plan." said Zippy.

"So who could've done it?" Dudley and Kitty said.

"Now that you mention it, the Chameleon called earlier, telling me about some plan he had that involved turning one of your kids into a baby." Birdbrain said.

"The Chameleon did this?" Molly asked.

"I should think so." Birdbrain replied.

"All right, then. Let's go teach him a lesson." said Dudley.

So they went to the Chameleon's lair, and sure enough, he was bragging about what he did with the modified Young Gun. And he was bragging in a very loud voice.

"Ah-HAH!" several voices shouted, and that's when Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, and Annabeth jumped out of nowhere and pounded the lizard into submission.

"Ooh, why did I have to open my big mouth?" the Chameleon asked himself.

"It was a good thing you opened it. Now you get to go and turn Max back to normal." Kitty said.

"Without any tricks. Got it?" Dudley asked.

"And if I refuse?" the Chameleon asked.

"Then we'll call Amanda in and let her do what she will to you." Annabeth said.

The Chameleon didn't want that to happen, so he decided that he would turn Max back to normal.

So they went to Peg's house, and the Chameleon used the gun to put Max at the age he was supposed to be.

"Yes! I'm back to normal!" Max said.

"Yay!" the rest of the kids cheered.

"Okay, can I go now?" the Chameleon asked.

"Nope. You're going to jail, and the Young Gun is going back to Keswick and Claire's." said Kitty.

"Mom, can you watch over the kids while we take the Chameleon to jail and return the Young Gun?" Dudley asked Peg.

"Sure thing." Peg replied.

So Dudley and Kitty drove the Chameleon to jail. After that, they went to Keswick and Claire's and returned the Young Gun. Then they went back to Peg's to pick up the kids and go home and get some sleep.

The End

Well, I did my best. Hope it was good.


	9. Annabeth's Operation

(A/N: This fic was requested by **edger230**. Hope you enjoy it.)

It was a quiet day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys were not causing trouble, so the T.U.F.F. agents got the day off. Since I'm wondering what Dudley and Kitty are up to, let's go see 'em!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, the mentioned couple is spending time with their kids, George, Molly, and Summer, and their adopted children, Max and Annabeth.

Suddenly, Annabeth let out a small gasp, and she grabbed her stomach, looking like she was in pain.

"Annabeth, what's the matter?" George asked.

"I don't feel very good." Annabeth replied.

"What hurts?" Summer asked.

"My stomach. It really, really hurts." Annabeth said, catching Dudley and Kitty's attention.

"What?!" Dudley and Kitty gasped, hurrying to Annabeth's side.

"Mom, Dad, I'm in serious pain!" Annabeth said.

"Okay, everyone in the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Dudley said. George, Molly, Summer, and Max ran out to the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley and Kitty followed, carrying Annabeth. Once everyone was settled, they made their way to the hospital.

At the hospital, an x-ray showed them that Annabeth would have to have her appendix removed.

"My appendix?!" Annabeth asked.

"When?" Kitty asked.

"Tomorrow morning, perhaps." the doctor said.

"Done!" said Dudley.

On the way home, Dudley and Kitty could tell that the kids were shaken about Annabeth having to undergo an operation, so they put a Disney CD in the CD player, hoping to lift the kids' spirits, but to no avail.

"You guys must be pretty upset about this." Dudley said to the kids.

"Not as upset as Annabeth is." Max replied.

"I don't wanna have an operation!" Annabeth moaned as she leaned against George, who rubbed her back in a comforting way.

When they got home, Kitty said, "Kids, operations can be scary, but they're only performed by surgeons who know exactly what they're doing. They rarely even make mistakes, so you've nothing to worry about."

"Oh great, they can make mistakes? Now I feel _very_ optimistic about the outcome." Annabeth sarcastically said.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. And besides, you'll be asleep through the whole operation, so you won't feel a thing." Kitty assured her.

Annabeth still wasn't convinced. To try and help her feel better, the family watched one of her favorite movies, "The Princess & The Frog". It helped a little, but she was still too upset to sing along with the songs she liked.

Early the next morning, the family got up and went to the hospital. Annabeth was sent to a room where she changed into a hospital gown and was given some medicine that would put her to sleep so the operation could be performed.

 **Several hours later...**

Dudley and Kitty were informed that the operation was a complete success (much to George, Molly, Summer, and Max's great relief), but Annabeth was still under the effect of the medicine.

"Can we see her? She might feel better if she sees us upon waking up." Molly said. Luckily, they were allowed to see her, so they were led to the room, and they saw Annabeth lying in the hospital bed, asleep but alive.

While they waited for Annabeth to wake up, Dudley and Kitty knew that the kids would probably enjoy a little T.V., so they turned it to the Disney Channel just as an episode of "Gravity Falls" began.

After the episode, Max noticed that Annabeth was moving a little.

"Hey, guys! I think she's waking up!" Max said in a loud whisper. The family gathered round, and sure enough, Annabeth was waking up.

"Guys!" Annabeth softly exclaimed when she saw Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, and Max gathered around her hospital bed.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Good news. The operation was successful." Kitty told her.

"Yay!" Annabeth said.

"Oh! We brought you something." George said. He and the others handed her a plushie of Vanellope von Schweetz from "Wreck-It Ralph".

"Thanks!" Annabeth said as she hugged the doll.

"It's a 'get well soon' present from us to you." Molly explained.

"Well, it's helping me feel better, so it works." Annabeth replied.

Later that day, Dudley and Kitty were allowed to take Annabeth home. Upon arriving home, the family watched "Wreck-It Ralph" and went to bed.

It wasn't long before Annabeth was fully recovered from her operation, and she was back to normal before you could say "hi-gee-gee".

The End

Well, that's the story. Hope ya liked it.


	10. Max's Birthday

(A/N: Here's a quickie fic requested by **XxKaiotasticxX**. I hope you like it!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the people were just waking up. Let's go see what's up at Dudley and Kitty's house!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, Max awoke. He didn't know what day it was, but he just went downstairs to fix himself some breakfast, hardly noticing the presents and decorations on his way to the kitchen.

By now, Molly was awake, and she got dressed and made her way downstairs. She found Max in the dining room, having breakfast.

"Hi, Max." Molly said as she walked over to him with a smile.

"Hey, Molly." Max replied.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty were in their bedroom, catching up on some sleep. They'd been up early that morning, getting stuff ready for Max's birthday party.

Back in the kids' room, George, Summer, and Annabeth awoke, and they knew what today was.

"You guys know what today is, right?" George asked his siblings.

"Yup. It's Max's birthday." said Summer.

"If Mom and Dad aren't up yet, let's go wake them." said Annabeth.

Once they were dressed, the kids raced to Dudley and Kitty's room. In the bedroom, Dudley and Kitty were lying on their bed, dressed for the day. And they were asleep.

"Mom! Dad! Get up!" said the kids as they entered the room. Dudley and Kitty sat up right away!

"Whoa! What was that all about?" Dudley asked.

"Guess it's time to get up." Kitty sighed.

"Why are you guys dressed already? You didn't sleep in your clothes last night, did you?" Annabeth asked her adoptive parents.

"No, we got up early to get the place ready for Max's birthday." Kitty said as she got out of bed.

"Say, where is the birthday boy?" Dudley asked.

"Dunno." said George, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go downstairs and see if he's there." Kitty suggested.

They all went downstairs and found Molly and Max sitting together at the dining room table, having breakfast.

"Hey, guys!" said Summer, startling the two.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"You know what today is, don't ya?" George asked.

"Well, it's not Tuesday..." Max said. Molly giggled, as she knew what today was. How could Max forget?

"What?" Max asked, having heard Molly.

"It's your birthday, silly!" Molly said.

"What? Are you serious?" Max asked.

"She's right." Annabeth said.

"How could I forget?" Max asked himself, feeling stupid.

"It's okay, Max. I often forgot my birthday before I married Dudley." Kitty told him.

"Let's party!" Dudley said.

So they all had fun that day! They played party games, had cake and ice cream, and Max got some neat presents from his adoptive parents and siblings (and his friends, when they came over to celebrate).

That night, when the kids were ready for bed, Molly remembered something.

"Max, I forgot to give you something." Molly said to Max.

"You already gave me a present, Molly." Max said as he crawled under the covers, holding his new Sonic plushie close to him.

"What I gave you was part of your present. Here's the other part." Molly said. She gave him a quick peck.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Molly said.

"Thanks, Molly. You're a wonderful sister." Max said as he fell asleep.

"You're welcome, birthday boy." Molly replied.

The End

Hope ya liked it.


	11. The Bully

(A/N: Okay, here's a one-shot that was requested by **edger230**. Hope you like it!)

It was a nice morning in the city of Petropolis. Today was also the first day of school. Let's go see what's going on at Dudley and Kitty's house right now.

Over at Dudley and Kitty's house, George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth were in their room, getting dressed for school. They talked as they got ready.

"Refresh my memory. What grade are we starting today?" asked Summer.

"We're starting 6th grade and middle school, remember?" George said.

"I wonder what it'll be like." Annabeth said.

"I hope it's not too difficult." said Molly.

"Let's get ready to go." Max said.

So they got dressed, made their beds, and raced downstairs for breakfast. Dudley and Kitty were already fixing breakfast. The kids continued talking until they heard Dudley yell, "Kids! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" the kids said, hurrying into the dining room.

After breakfast, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and after George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth were dropped off at school, Dudley and Kitty went to work.

Later that day, the kids were at school, and they were having a rather easy time. Today wasn't so bad after all. That is, until the kids had some free time.

Some boy in class asked Annabeth why she was staying close to 4 kids in particular.

"They're members of my adoptive family." Annabeth told him.

"So you're... an orphan?" that kid asked.

"I was an orphan until I got adopted." Annabeth replied.

"Not technically. You're still an orphan." the kid said, and he proceeded to tease her about it. (A/N: He didn't tease Max about it, because he didn't know that Max had been an orphan.) Annabeth told him to stop, but he kept it up. He kept at it until the bell rang at the end of the day. (A/N: No, it's not a villain's child that was teasing her. Those kids know better, and they're very friendly.)

"Boy, am I glad that the first day is over." said Annabeth.

"Is that because it's stressful?" Molly asked.

"Yup, that's why." Annabeth lied.

Dudley and Kitty arrived to pick up the kids, and Annabeth was happy to see them.

"How was school?" Kitty asked as the kids jumped into the car.

"It was okay." said Annabeth.

"Just okay?" Dudley asked.

"It was a pretty good day." said Max.

Then Dudley and Kitty drove home, and the kids were glad to be home to relax, but not as happy as Annabeth, who went straight up to her room.

"You're lucky you don't have to go to school, but now I know how you felt before Ralph came." Annabeth whispered to her Vanellope doll, hugging it tightly.

For several weeks, Annabeth was constantly teased by that kid, but she didn't tell anyone about it, because she thought she could get that kid to stop. (A/N: I got teased a lot when I was a kid, only I got teased because of my interests. Some kids can be real cruel.)

One Monday morning, when Dudley and Kitty told the kids that it was time to get up and get ready for school, Annabeth said, "I don't wanna go to school."

"Why?" asked Kitty, going over to Annabeth's bed.

"No special reason." Annabeth replied.

"Sweetie, there's a reason for everything. What is it?" Kitty asked.

"(sigh) Okay. There's this boy at school that's picking on me..." Annabeth said.

"Some boy is picking on you at school?! Let me at him!" Dudley said, going into 'protective daddy' mode.

"Dudley, let me handle this." Kitty said to her husband. To Annabeth, she asked, "Why is he picking on you?"

"Because I'm an orphan." Annabeth responded, not looking at her adoptive mother.

"What?!" shouted her siblings.

"When did the teasing start?" George asked.

"The first day of school." Annabeth replied, looking sad.

Dudley walked over to Annabeth's bed and pulled Annabeth onto his lap.

"Didn't you tell the teacher?" Dudley asked.

"No. I figured I could stop him on my own. But I can't." Annabeth whimpered, hiding her face in Dudley's strong chest. Dudley rubbed her back in a comforting way, hoping to calm her down. He hated seeing his children upset.

"Well, the teacher is there to help you. And unless you tell the teacher what's wrong, then you don't get help." said Kitty.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. We'll be right by your side." Summer assured her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Annabeth said.

When the kids were dropped off at school today, Annabeth was nervous about telling the teacher about that kid, but her siblings were right by her side. She finally told the teacher about that kid, and the teacher promised to straighten him out.

When the bully walked in, the teacher took him right back outside and gave him a good talking-to. And when the teacher and the bully walked back into the room, they walked over to Annabeth's desk, and the teacher said to the bully, "Say it."

"I'm sorry I teased you about being an orphan." the bully said.

"Apology accepted. Just don't do that anymore." Annabeth told him.

"He won't, 'cause if he does, I'll send him to the principal's office." the teacher said. School was much easier today, mainly because that kid didn't tease Annabeth anymore.

"How was school?" Kitty asked the kids that day.

"A lot better. That kid isn't going to pick on me anymore, 'cause he'll go to the principal if he does." said Annabeth.

"Yup. Now school is nice again." said Max.

The End

I hope this was good.


	12. Max's Story

(A/N: Well, this is going to be different. In this story, Max finally decides to tell the family about his life before he met them. Special thanks to **XxKaiotasticxX** for Max's biography. Here goes...)

It was evening in the city of Petropolis. The T.U.F.F. agents had all gone home after another busy day of stopping bad guys, and now they could relax. Even Dudley and Kitty are home, and we need to check up on them, so let's head on over there!

The family was sitting in the living room, watching T.V. Max, however, seemed unusually quiet tonight.

"What's wrong, Max? You're awfully quiet tonight." Molly said to her adopted brother.

"Just thinking about my life before I met you." Max said with a sigh.

"Still haven't put it behind you yet, huh?" George asked.

"No..." said Max.

"Perhaps you should talk about it. I heard that talking about it will make one feel better." Summer suggested.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Max said. He took a deep breath and got ready to explain, although he really didn't want to.

"I was only a baby when my dad left home. He left to work in a different continent, but he never returned. I didn't find out where he went until I was 11, when Mom finally told me." Max started.

"Why did your mom wait so long to tell you?" Dudley asked.

"She said that by that time, I'd be able to understand why Dad left." Max explained.

"But still, she could've thought of an easier way to explain it to you when you were younger..." said Kitty.

"Yeah. Anyway, we had this computer in the basement, and we'd use it to keep in touch with Dad. However, not long after our most recent chat, these strange people in black came to our house, and they asked Mom where Dad was. Mom wouldn't tell them where he was." Max continued.

"Why were they looking for him?" Annabeth asked.

"To this day, I honestly have no idea. And you couldn't really expect Mom to tell them where Dad was, 'cause who knew what they were going to do?" Max said.

"Good point. But at least you grew up with _one_ of your parents." Annabeth said.

"Anyway, one of the men took Mom away, and the other put me in an orphanage." Max told them.

"Oh, Max! Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Molly gasped as she gave him a hug.

"I didn't want you to worry." Max explained. Then he told them that even though he wasn't fond of living with other kids, he got used to it fast.

"Which is probably why you're used to living here with our family." George guessed.

"Right. Still, I wasn't living in the orphanage for long. I was only there until my 12th birthday. At midnight that night, I snuck out so I could find a way to another time as if to 'start over'." Max said.

"How did you find a time-machine?" Kitty asked.

"I was on my way back to my house when I remembered the time-machine in the basement. Luckily, I found the spare house key, and I used that to get in. Then I picked the lock to the basement door, went to the basement, and found the time-machine. I didn't know where it would take me, but I pressed the button that would take me to the past, and... the rest is history." Max said.

"Oh, I'm sorry you spent most of your life without a dad." Dudley said.

"I know. But now I have you, and you're a cool dad." Max said as he gave Dudley a hug.

"What about Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"She's a great mom." Max said.

"And us?" Summer asked.

"I'm really glad you guys are my siblings." Max said.

"Not as glad as I am to have you in our family." Molly said, and they hugged each other.

Then they were caught up in a family hug. Max knew that he couldn't imagine what life would be like if that time-machine hadn't taken him to Petropolis in the past, during the time George, Molly, Summer, and Annabeth were there. He was happy to have parents again, and he'd have no one else for his siblings. He had a family that made his life a lot happier.

The End

Max's rough start in life led to a happier do-over. He has a dad who won't leave, a mom who won't get taken away, and siblings who are the best friends he could ever ask for.


End file.
